Uncontrolable Tears
by farbo1176
Summary: well, this is a kataang fic, ummm its my first one, im not very good with summaries, so please read and help me with my progress! thank you! rated T for violence and the use of the word ass once. it is a one shot with a cliff hanger.


**DISCLAIMER! Ok, if I actually owned avatar I would not be bothering with this site, I would be counting my money and seeing what my fans like, but seeing as that is not the case and seeing that I don't own avatar, then you have nothing to sue me about. Please review, this is my first story and I want to know if it's good or bad, flames allowed, bashing is not. Thank you.**

We both never wanted this to happen. Her uncontrollable tears; it pains me to see her this way, but it was for her own good thought Aang as he floated above the gangs camp. All was quiet in the camp. Even katara's sobbing. Toph, Sokka, Momo and Appa would look at Katara and remember what had happened only days ago. The wound was still on her back. Even though he took the blow for her it still went in deep. Katara's memories were flooded with him and only him. She couldn't get him out her mind. She remembered the bloody battle.

The way there were hundreds upon hundreds of fire nation soldiers upon them along with the Dai lee. All led by Azula and Zuko. There were only the five of them. Including the earth king, who some how knew how to bend and fight contrary to his babyish appearance. They hadn't seen Azula and Zuko at all through the battle. They all thought they were sitting on their royal asses waiting for their soldiers to do their dirty work. But nobody noticed how Azula and Zuko were creeping up behind slowly but surely. Aang had refused to go into the avatar state. But with fire benders and soldiers everywhere, there was little less of a choice.

When Aang finally decided to go into the avatar state he created a tent of earth and this time when he entered the avatar state he made sure to stay in the tent until it was finished. When he finally got out of the tent he destroyed hundreds of soldiers but for every head he put down at least 4 more came up. When he put down a couple of Dai lee behind Katara he saw Azula creeping up behind her. With a big burst of air bending he ran as fast as he could. He destroyed as many soldiers as he could along the way. There were only so many soldiers left that everyone could destroy five more and leave Azula and Zuko. He rushed behind Katara, it was almost too late.  
Katara hadn't noticed how Azula had snuck up behind her and had started to aim a power shot of lightning to her back. Aang barely made it in time. He took the shot for her. It went all the way through his stomach and a deep into Katara's back, but not so deep she would die. He fell to the ground with a big thud and a smile on his face. He had protected the women he loved. Katara turned around with a horrified look. She screamed, a tsunami of ice flooded every where but missed her comrades. She killed everyone except Azula and Zuko who made a hasty retreat in time. Katara had tears all over her face.

She picked up an almost limp aang. His body was turning colder by the second. She had no spirit oasis water to heal him again. She couldn't save him. Aang opened his eyes slowly. He cringed with pain. He opened his mouth to say something but,  
"Aang please don't talk you will waste your strength." said Katara tearfully. "Katara I need to tell you something before I die and I need to say it now before I don't have any strength left. Katara I...I...love you." Katara made a look of shock, pain, and grief. Katara started to say

"Aang..." but Aang hushed her. He had something more to say.

"My wish was answered. Your ok and you will be fine from now on. As long as you give me that ill always be with you. Thank you Katara for being by my side and tell toph and sokka to have a good wedding." Katara gave a slight smile at that remark but then remembered the situation at hand.

"Wait Aang don't go. Not yet!" Aang put his hand up to her face and with his last breath he muttered,

"Shhhhh. Take care of Appa and Momo for me okay?" and he went limp.

_back to present day_

The silence was finally broken when Katara mumbled

"I love you to Aang." and went in to her tent. Aang was there standing in his spirit form with Roku standing next to him. Aang had tears streaming down his face. Roku saw this and said,

"Don't worry aang. You will be back soon."

i like cliffhangers, so again, please review, tell me how i did for my first time, flames allowed, just no bashing. thank you for reading!


End file.
